Game of Love
by AnubisLoki
Summary: You've been best friends with Jeff the Killer before and after his change. You've let him stay in your house during the days and were never afraid of the other killers. But what happens when Jeff comes back after leaving you for a year? What new found feelings are there? What does Jeff want from you? Jeff X Reader srry if it's bad it's my first real lemon fanfic


I know he's been following me, stalking me, watching my every move, and he knows that I know. I've known Jeff for a long time, I knew him before the accident and I knew him well after the change. I've known about all of them mostly because he's told me about them. When Jeff fell to madness his bullies came after me instead seeing as I was the next easy target for them to hit and I just swallowed my pride and took whatever they could throw at me not really caring. Besides me parents abandoned me at home and went off to England on a "business trip" two years ago and changed their numbers. I've always been alone except for Jeff and Liu they were my only friends I had and I still consider them to be my friends even though I don't see much of Liu and Jeff only comes back to the neighborhood ever so often. But when they return I stay awake and wait for them to find me, they know that they can always come to my house for protection during the day. I never minded housing the killers it just would have been nice to house them both together. But I know that would only raise hell.

It took them a while before they decided that it was safe to trust me in their new lives. When I first meet Jeff after his change he was soaked in blood and hiding in the shadows, resting against the base of a tree fiddling the knife in his hand. He seemed deep in thought and I snuck around the tree before sitting next to him, he didn't notice me tight away but I noticed his new features. That delicate smile perfectly carved, his bleached face, burnt out eyelids, and the scent of blood drenching his cloths. He was focused deeply on the knife in his hand and only noticed me when I tried to touch his smile, the moment my fingers touched the skin he jumped, pinned me down, and held the knife to my throat but I only smiled. I don't know why I smiled, I guess because I've never been afraid of death, and I wasn't afraid of Jeff, perhaps a little intimidated by his new appearance but I was far from afraid. After staring at me for a moment he released his grip but didn't get off of me as he pocketed the knife.

"Well if it isn't (y/n). It's been awhile since I last saw you."  
"It's good to see you too Jeff, though it'd be better if you could get off of me."

He got off and helped me to my feet. We ended up walking towards my house, talking about the past and what I've been up too. At the time he wasn't ready to tell me about his new life of a killer and I was fine with that, it was just good to see him even if he was a maniac killer. Jeff came back to the neighborhood a few weeks later and stayed for a couple of nights before once again I found him stalking the shadows coming towards my house. It was around 4am in the morning and the sun would rise soon. I went out to meet him and let him come into my home. At first he seemed agitated as though he hated having to ask for help but as soon as the sun came up he was glad that he followed me seeing as he wouldn't have made it to the forest before the sun came out. After a few other visits like this Jeff had told me everything from his new life to the creepypastas, Slenderman, BEN, Jane, everything and he liked that I paid attention and actually listened to him; apparently no one at the mansion ever listened to a thing he had to say.

However I also found out that he had a drinking problem and a tendency to find ways to hurt himself. He knew though that he had a problem, it was just something that he couldn't break saying it started with the past and regret but now it was a need to bleed, to feel something to know he was still alive, that he was still human even though the world thought of him as a monster who had no right to be alive in the world. But to Jeff this was his life, he was alive when he killed, and he felt like he was doing good. He saw his kills as saving people from the hell they were living in so they didn't have to go through what he did, so that they didn't have to listen to the liars of society. Once Jeff trusted me more he stayed longer at my place, sometimes not even going out to kill but just because he needed or wanted to talk to me knowing that I would listen to him and of course I'd listen to anything he had to say. Whenever I heard news of the others attacks nearby or within th3e neighborhood I never panicked like the others, I didn't fret or put up extra security like they did trying to keep the killers out of their homes, I wasn't even scared to go out at night. In fact I often found myself doing some of the neighbor's night errands cause they didn't want to go out at night. Every now and then I would catch a glimpse of one of them sneaking through the shadows of night looking for someone to attack. A few times they made eye contact with me before running away never bothering to chase after me. Sometimes they acknowledged me with a slight nod or even a slight wave letting me know they recognized me. I already knew this was because Jeff probably threatened them all if they ever came after me he'd kill them, and it's no surprise they all listened to him that time. But even I knew that they would have to be idiots to go against Jeff his madness had taken him to a whole new level of insanity almost on a demonic level, but even on such a level I still welcomed Jeff whenever he came through my window at night to escape the morning sun.

As I laid under the covers thinking back on all these memories I couldn't help but wonder where Jeff had gone off too. It's been almost a year since I last saw Jeff and I could never catch any of the others to ask but it's not like they would answer me. I'm just worried about Jeff his all, he's not that bad of a guy and yet I couldn't help but think that something was wrong, something just felt wrong. I turned over on my side letting the covers lightly fall away from my face only to be greeted by a pair of unblinking eyes making me jump awake.

"Jeff!"  
"Shhhh"

He grabbed my arm and put a finger to my lips to quite me. He looked back to the window before shutting the blinds and sneak back to me. It didn't take long before I found the answer to my question, flashing lights flew past my window and the sound of sirens could be heard. As I looked back at Jeff he was wiping sweat away from his forehead as he leaned against the wall breathing hard. It had started to get pretty hot out during the day and especially at night so I made sure to keep a small fan in my bedroom. After turning it on and aiming the cool air at the killer, I turned back to him to see that he had thrown his blood drenched jacket off to the side slicking his hair back. I leaned against my bed sitting across from Jeff as he started to laugh under his breath.

"Stupid cops they should know by now that they'll…"

But before he could finish there was a loud knock on the door downstairs and I could hear the cops yell loudly to open the door. I got up and cautiously walked downstairs and greeted the officer politely pretending to be really tired seeing as it was reaching midnight. The officer asked me if I had seen a kid run by here with a cut smile, long black hair, the basic Jeff the Killer description. I took the moment to force a yawn and rub my eyes before telling the officer I haven't seen him at all and asked if there was anything else I could do for him. Clearly having fooled the officers they apologized for waking me up so late, warned me to be careful, lock the doors and windows, yada, yada, and left. I closed the door after they disappeared down the block, locked the door, and headed towards the stairs where Jeff was leaning against the railing at the top where the officers couldn't see him.

"You just lied to a group of cops." He said confused  
"Yeah so? Did you think that I was going to tell the truth to them?" I laughed and walked back to my room with him behind me. "Jeff do you know how many times cops have come to my door asking if I've seen you or any of the others? Each time I play the innocent role of not knowing anything and thanking them for the warning. Sooner or later they'll stop coming to my door realizing that I probably won't know anything about a certain killer they're after."

After considering this for a moment Jeff sat next to me on the floor cracking his knuckles. I looked up at the mirror before us and I smiled at what I saw. It didn't really matter to me that I was sitting next the most wanted killer out there, to me I saw two friends sitting in the dark room.

"Why did you come back now Jeff? You were gone for almost a year and now suddenly you show up at my house again, why?"

He didn't answer me instead he looked at the mirror and then down at the ground before cursing and bringing his hands up to hide his face, bringing in his knees as well. He cursed a few more times as though troubled by something and I put my hand carefully on his shoulder. He rolled his head to look at me.

"Why have you always been nice to me (y/n)? Everyone else who used to know me is terrified of me and yet you act as though I haven't changed at all, why?"  
"Well I don't really have a reason to be afraid of you. Whenever you're here with me it's like you haven't changed at all. Really all that's different is how you look but you know that looks never really mattered to me, I still see you ass Jeff Woods."

He nodded and changed his position so that he was facing me and I turned to face him as well. There was a glint in his eyes that wasn't there before I wondered at what it was. What was he thinking, what was he feeling? Before I realize what was happening his hand snaked through my hair before he pulled me in and I felt his lips against mine. At first the action caught me by surprise before I fell into it, deepening the action. When we pulled away I opened my eyes and I could see a small blush upon Jeff's face.

"I missed you that's why. The hunters have gotten closer to finding us so Slender hasn't let any of us go that's why attacks went down. BEN helped me escape a few nights ago and I made my way here to see you."

Before I could say something he kissed me again and all I could think of was how good of a kisser Jeff was. I felt his tongue rub against my lower lip and I playfully denied him. He then bite down and I decided to let him win the game. His tongue explored before twisting with my tongue. When we pulled back we were both blushing and breathing hard. I wrapped my arms around Jeff as he pulled me onto his lap kissing me deeply again as I wrapped my legs around him he stood up a still holding onto me and laid me on the bed before climbing over me, I could see the want in his eyes as he began to kiss my neck. I didn't struggle against him, the affection felt amazing as he pulled my nightgown off my shoulder and down towards my waist. I lifted off his shirt and my hands ran over his broad chest, he had amazingly strong muscles. Jeff began kissing my chest as his fingers played with my nipples forcing me to moan a few times. Next thing I knew my nightgown was gone and Jeff's cloths were gone as well as he continued to move down biting playfully here and there.

"(y/n) I…I love you. I don't want to leave you."  
"(moan) Jeff I love you to."

We continued playing the game of love till we were reaching the end but I didn't want to stop. Feeling Jeff inside me was a feeling I've never experienced, pure ecstasy. But like all things our game was coming to an end as our climax's reached their peeks and Jeff fell down next to me. My heart was pounding, breathing racing, and yet I was on cloud nine. I never realized that the real reason I hated Jeff being gone for that years was because not only did I miss him but I loved him, and I didn't want him to leave me. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes as his arms wrapped around me.

"Will you stay with me (y/n)? I don't want to let you go but if you don't want me then I'll leave and I won't…"

I looked up and kissed him again silencing the killer.

"Jeff I don't want you to ever leave me again. I want to always be by your side. Even when you're at your lowest and your highest I want to be there for you."  
"Then tomorrow I'm taking you back to the mansion where we'll be safe ok? I love you."

With that I fell asleep in the arms of a killer who I couldn't imagine being anyone else in this position. I loved Jeff and I wanted to always be there for him no matter what he was going through and I wasn't going to change the person he had become. If he wanted to still go out and kill people then that was fine with me, just as long as he always came back to me alive.


End file.
